Landsknecht/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. British Army (by The Deadliest Warrior, Jr.) Landsknecht: English Musketeer: A deserted valley, now a horrific site of a glorious battlefield, lies in ruin. A heap of bodies sits bloodied and rotting. Smoke curls up to the sky and artillery shells and fragments litter the ground. Greedy laughter is heard, and five Landsknecht mercenaries ravage and steal anything of value from the bodies. A feeble soldier stirs, but is killed by a brutal stab downward from a Landsknecht doppelhänder. As the sounds of the plunder continue in the valley of the slain, five soft footsteps are audible up the hill﻿ but the greedy Landsknechts make no notice. They are five English Musketeers. Angered at this slaughter and selfish treatment of the dead, one Musketeer makes careful aim with his Matchlock Musket, hesitates briefly, but fires. One Landsknecht, holding up a gold chain in victory, is struck through the neck and blood spurts on the smoky grass as he slumps over dead. The other four Landsknechts whirl around and spot three of the Musketeers running down the hill, preparing to engage the enemy. The leader of the Landknechts laughs haughtily and fires his Arquebus Rifle without aiming, as a warning to these brash attackers that the elite Landsknechts are a force to be reckoned with. The Musketeers push forward, but one is hit in the face by a shot from another Arquebus and he falls back, killed instantly. A grenade flies from the hands of one Englishman and rolls at the feet of the Landknecht who had just shot the other Musketeer. The Landsknecht bends down to throw it back, but the fuse is quite short and the mercenary is blown to smithereens, body parts and signed armor raining to the ground. The same Musketeer pulls out his Long-Knife and leaps at a Lansknecht, and the two fall into a pile of bodies and roll about in fierce combat. The Landsknecht leader brandishes his Halberd with ferocity, but falls back when a Musket Butt slams into his face. He spins on the spot to see a brave Musketeer about to whack him again, but he swings the axe-head of the Halberd deep into the man's neck and pulls it out with a sickening squelch. He turns to see the Musketeer with the Long-Knife also be overpowered by the Landsknecht, who pushes him over, grabs his Doppelhänder, and stabs it down into the Musketeer's unarmored stomach. The Musketeer coughs up blood and struggles, but when the Landsknech pushes the blade in harder and twists it about, the Musketeer slumps back and relaxes. The last Musketeer on the field fires his Musket and it hits the Landsknecht with the Doppelhänder in his breatplate. He falls down, winded, but unharmed. Another Landsknecht charges at the Musketeer, brandishing a mean-lookin pike, but the expert Musketeer quickly reloads his rifle and fires right into the Landsknecht's unprotected face. He desperately begins his reload process but the Doppelhänder-wielding soldier rushes at him and he clubs the Landsknecht in the face. As he is about to deliver the finishing stroke, he suddenly falls and behind him stands the Landsknecht leader, Halberd in hand, spear-end bloodied from its most recent sstab. The two Landsknechts continue to loot the bodies but the Doppelhänder soldier is killed from a distant-sounding shot. Furious by this poinbt, the Landsknecht leader turns to see the Musketeer leader on top of the hill, reloading his Musket. The mercenary runs up the hilll as fast as his armor will allow him, and another shot from the Musket bounces off of his breastplate. Angrily, he slashes at the Musketeer's rifle once he reaches the top of the hill. The gun splinters and gets stuck in the blade. As the Landsknecht kicks back the Musketeer and tries to free his blade, the Musketeer leader jumps back with his Long-Knife and stabs viciously at the Landsknecht's face. Howling in pain, the Landsknecht falls baack and stares up at the Musketeer, outlined by a charred sky, and flinches. The Musketeer spits on the merecenary's face and brings the blade home. The Musketeer surveys the valley below and shakes his head sadly at all the carnage and wasted lives. He kicks the Landsknecht's body down the hill, where it rolls grotesquely and rests in the pile where the Landsknechts were originally looting. The Musketeer gives a heavy sigh and walks back down the other side of the hill, one tear rolling down his cheek. Expert's Opinion The deciding factor in this match was the superiority of the Matchlock Musket over its earlier variation in the Arquebus, as well as the fact that the more disciplined Musketeers were able to hold their own against the fickle Landsknecht mercenaries. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Janissaries (by Goddess of Despair) dddL-5 OJ-5 Five ottomans are guarding the border of the Ottoman Empire when a volley of rounds hits the building from a nearby forest and one dies and another is injured. L-5 OJ-4 The Landsknecht reload to have a volley of rounds be fired at them, and two die. L-3 OJ-4 The Landsknecht split up and the ottomans do as well with the injured one trying to walk. When he spots a Landsknecht approaching he draws his axe and tries to charge but trips due to his injured leg. The Landsknecht walks up to him and slits his throat with the zewihander. L-3 OJ-3 The other ottomans spot the other two Landsknecht and one draws a Kilij and the other draws a yatagan. Charge the Landsknecht who both draw katzbalgers and rush their opponents. The first Landsknecht stabbed an ottoman with his katzbalgers then was rushed by another ottoman before he could pull the blade off the dying man, he was decapitated. L-2 OJ-2 The two ottomans gang up on the Landsknecht who couldn’t defend himself from both ottomans at once. L-1 OJ-2 The last Landsknecht fires his arquebus at one of the ottomans and hits him in his head.L-1 OJ-1 The Landsknecht drops his gun and charges the final ottoman with his zweihander and the ottoman lifts his Kilij and slices for the Landsknecht’s throat but is parried and then dodges a slice to his chest. The ottoman slices the Landsknecht’s legs and makes a large cut but isn’t prepared for the stab to the chest he receives. The ottoman dropS to the ground the Landsknecht struggling to continue to stand stabs the ottoman again in the head then holds his blade in the sky and roars in victory. L-1 OJ-X Expert's Opinion While the Ottomans had greater mobility, the Landsknechts had better range, experience, training, and far better armor that brought them victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Amazon (by Mexican spider) The battle starts with the Landsknecht walking through a forest. Then the Amazon warrior jumps out and fires her bow. It hits him in the thigh and he pulls it out. He takes out his Arquebus and waits for the Amazon to come back out. She comes back out with her Spear and shield and stabs at the Landsknecht. He fires the Arquebus but she blocks it with her shield but the shield gets knocked out of her hand. She stabs the arquebus with the spear and rips it in half. The Landsknecht takes out his Zweihander and slashes the Spear's tip off. The Amazon runs to go pick her shield up but the Landsknecht slashes it right as she picks it up. He takes out his Katzbalger and lunges at the Amazon. The Amazon takes out her broken Spear and knocks the Katzbalger out of his hand. He takes out his Kriegmesser and she takes out her Kopis. They each have a big fight till the Landsknecht slashes the Amazon's hand off. He then stabs her through the heart and whispers into her ear "Hundin" and then he rips the sword out. Expert's Opinion The Landsknecht won easily, having an enormous technological advantage as well as a minor physical advantage over his female foe. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. ﻿Battle vs. Jacobites (by KelvarNinja) In an open field, a Highlander is practicing with his weapons on a home-made straw dummy. Behind him, a Landsknecht, sent by the king of England to kill him. He is plaining to kill him with his Pike. The Landsknecht gets in pike range and is about to stab the Highlander, but get's out of the way just as the Landsknecht attacks! Instead, the Pike impales the dummy. The Highlander runs back a few feet and throws his Ball and Chain, which only dents the Landsknecht's armor. The Landsknecht pulls out his Zweihander and the Highlander, his Claymore. They charge at each other and get into a longsword fight. After a little while, the landsknecht knocks the Claymore out of the Highlander's hands. To gain an advantage. The Landsknecht throws his longsword aside to lose some weight. The highlander runs into some old castle ﻿ruins. The landsknecht walks in and looks for his target. Suddenly, the Highlander runs up behind him and hit's him in the side with his War Hammer's spike. The Landsknecht grabs his wound. The landsknecht pulls out his dagger and tries to stab the highlander in the leg, but he blocks his attacker with his Targe. The highlander tries to stab the landsknecht with his Targe and Dirk, but the landsknecht tricks the highlander to stab the Dirk into a wall, breaking the dagger and scraping his hand. The landsknecht then pulls out his Katzbalger and stabs the Highlander in the back. The Highlander falls down, dead. The Landsknecht then shouts a war cry. Expert's Opinion The Landsknecht's weapons were even bigger and badder than those of the Highlander's, and the superior armor and flamboyant professionalism of the Landsknecht led the mercenary to victory over the Scottish rebel. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage